


Наивный

by tetralibria



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetralibria/pseuds/tetralibria
Summary: Жизнь агента Спока меняется, когда после двенадцати лет скучной работы в ФБР на стол к нему попадает папка семнадцатилетнего Джима Кирка, за которым он закреплён. Парень наивно полагает, что для остановки слежки ему достаточно лишь заклеить веб-камеру, но у агенства больше секретов, чем кажется.





	Наивный

— Ха, наивный, — выдыхает Спок, наблюдая за тем, как один из его преследуемых абонентов заклеивает веб-камеру, закреплённую на мониторе компьютера. Сам Спок устраивается с попкорном, закидывая ноги на стол, как и делает это каждый раз, когда садится наблюдать за Кирком. Парень, в силу своего юного возраста, наивно полагает, что если закрыть обзор веб-камере, то весь заговор тотальной слежки резко сбавит свой напор, не мешая ему дрочить вечерами на гей-порно.   
  
      Будучи в ФБР, и имея доступ практически ко всему, самый среднестатистический аналитик, отвечающий за правильность работы камер и стоимость всего оборудования, Спок находит удовольствие лишь в этом парне. Семнадцатилетний Джим, попавший в зону действия ФБР за свои возможные будущие террористические наклонности, привлекавшийся и ограничившийся домашним арестом, стал усладой для много повидавшего агента ФБР Спока. Иногда мужчина ловил себя на мысли, нет, — скорее на молитве — о том, чтобы это не прекращалось. Чтобы Джим оставался семнадцатилетним парнишкой, вечно зависающим перед монитором компьютера без одежды, чтобы гей-порно никогда на экране перед ним не прекращалось, и чтобы его сладкие стоны так и лились в уши ФБРовца без остановки.   
  
      Он видел его однажды. Парень шёл посреди тротуара, словно на своей волне, двигаясь плавно, иногда пружиня от своего чёртового солнечного настроения, которое с лёгкостью выбивает Спока из равновесия. Его волшебные глаза цвета океана скользнули мимо по лицу агента, не найдя в нём ничего интересного, и проследовали дальше по лицам других, серых, обычных людей. Спок запомнил его запах. Запомнил то, как его глаза сверкнули на Солнце, и как свет скользнул по пшеничным волосам Кирка. Помнил, как парень выглядит со спины, и тщательно восстанавливал этот образ каждый вечер перед сном.  
  
      Кирк заколдовал его сразу же, с того самого момента, когда Споку вручили папку с его данными. Цвет его глаз навсегда впечатался в память Спока, проник внутрь, под кожу, и растворился, оставив полное блаженство.  
  
      И вот, в очередной вечер, когда в офисе уже почти никого нет, Спок возвращается к просмотру своего любимого кино. Он наблюдает за тем, как заворожённо скользит взгляд юного мальца по экрану, наблюдая за всеми действиями актёров на экране. За тем, как он облизывает свои губы, смачивая свои пальцы слюной. За тем, как тот стонет, обхватывая ствол своего члена, медленно скользя вверх и вниз, ускоряя темп и силу обхвата. За тем, как парень кончает, извергая потоки белой жидкости, попадая на всё, что можно. За тем, как парень слизывает сперму со своих пальцев, стоная от этого чуть ли не громче, чем от самого действа. Снова, и снова, и снова.  
  
  
      Он знает, что Кирк будет здесь, в этом затемнённом, освещённом неоновыми лампами нежных цветов, клубе. И он замечает его спустя двадцать минут и четыре свидания, за соседним столиком. В то время как Спок отвлекается от своего кандидата и молча восхищается близостью Кирка, сам парнишка не сводит глаз с похожего на него парня, окружённого аурой наигранной бравады. Спок тихо чертыхается. Тихо, но всё равно достаточно громко, чтобы парень услышал его ругательство и повернулся, подмигнув.   
  
      Спок решается, отдавая своё до предела измученное и напряжённое тело в руки судьбе, когда садится за его столик. Кирк нежно улыбается, и, прежде чем он открывает рот, Спок приподнимается со своего места и тихо шепчет парнишке в ухо:  
— Я люблю наблюдать за тем, как ты смотришь гей-порно по вечерам, дням, и иногда утрам. Как ты обхватываешь свой член, нежно поглаживая, как стонешь, как маленькая сучка, когда смотришь БДСМ. Мы не знакомы лично, но я люблю тебя, Джим Кирк.  
  
      И наблюдает за тем, как удивлённый взгляд парня быстро мутнеет, а зрачки расширяются. Светловолосый облизывает губы, громко сглатывая, и Спок понимает — он попал.


End file.
